Sleep in the Trees (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Transcript The Night in the Sky turns dark and the Moon is up and Boris, Muk & Luk, Percy, Toby, Meeko and Dusty were walking in the jungle * Dusty/Sarah: So where did you guys make camp * Boris/Hoogle: Well we'd camped near the Lightest part in the jungle we can find. They all stop for a minute * Boris/Hoogle: Listen me, Ludo and Stanley are getting some Fire wood and we'd got some food at camp so Didymus will take you there. We'll be quick Then Boris, Muk & Luk and Meeko went to get some firewood while Percy and Toby takes Dusty to the Camping Site * Percy/Sir Didymus: Alright your highness we'll just wait for them when we'd get back and in the morning we will continue our search. They went to camp and Went through a Stream of water * Dusty/Sarah: Well one more thing what did you guys had to eat since you guys got here Then Dusty resides her skirt so they don't get wet by the stream * Percy/Sir Didymus: Just some things left on the ship like Chicken Soup, Frozen Beef and Ham and Last but not least Chicken Breast. * Dusty/Sarah: I See now then let's just make sure there is no man eaters near by And they completely crossed the stream and Percy and Toby holded still * Percy/Sir Didymus (Whispering): Princess whatever you do walk away slowly * Dusty/Sarah (Whispering): But why Then they saw Big Alice feasting on the food in their camp and ruins their camping site. The Two walked away slowly until Boris, Muk and Luk and Meeko shows up * Boris/Hoogle: How are things going Then with their noise they'd attracted Big Alice and stares at them * Meeko/Stanley: I Think now is a good time to run. * Dusty/Sarah: I'm with you Then they ran away as fast as they can away from big Alice chasing them and runs through the stream and Big Alice snaps her jaws at them (Allosaurus Loud Roaring) * Boris/Hoogle: Keep Running. look a Tree Then they saw a tree they can climb on. Boris, Muk & Luk, Percy and Meeko climbed up while Percy hides in a Tree Trunk and Sarah is stuck Under as Big Alice approaches and Muk & Luk grabs Dusty and Big Alice attempts to kill her but bumped into the tree instead and They all restesd on a Thick Tree branch and Big Alice walked away. (Allosaurus Roaring) * Meeko/Stanley: Hah that shows him * Boris/Hoogle: But we don't have any food Then Dusty finds a Branch of Pears and Takes one bite out of one and looks happy * Dusty/Sarah: I'd found these pears * Boris/Hoogle: Good Idea Sarah Then they all eat the pears on the branch and saw the entire land as they bask into the Night. * Dusty/Sarah: I wonder if Jareth is out there looking for me and finish me for what I did years ago. I Should have chooses his offer when I'd had the chance * Boris/Hoogle: Come on who do you love more? Chris or Jareth * Dusty/Sarah: Well I Mostly love Chris because he's handsome, kind and loving to me the way I am * Percy/Sir Didymus: Then let's hope Chris finds us first * Meeko/Stanley: Yeah and just be glad you defeated him 3 years ago because that's a good deed. * Dusty/Sarah: Yeah but I hulimate him in front of his people and now he wants to kill me and take his place back. * Muk and Luk/Ludo: Let's hope King find Jareth and his goons and eats them whole * Percy/Sir Didymus: you tell them Ludo. Besides Princess he's a. Then they see Sarah sleeping * Boris/Hoogle: Well We'd better get sleeping too. Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Dinosaur Moments Category:Thrilling Scenes